Only Him in My Heart
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Ketika seseorang mencoba untuk menggantikan sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke di hati Naruto. Naru to Sasu, Sai to Naru and Sasu to...? A little canon, sho-ai, BL. Don't like, don't read!


**A/N: SecuiL kenangan tentang Sasuke daLam benak Naruto. Naru to Sasu, Sai to Naru and Sasu to...? You can guess it.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Boys Love, Shounen-ai, Little Canon. Don't like, don't read!**

**Only Him in My Heart © Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri memandang langit malam yang begitu hitam. Kelap-kelip bintang menjadi penghias sang langit malam yang begitu dingin. Perasaan rindu yang amat besar kini menjalar di hatinya.

Perasaan rindu terhadap seseorang yang sekaligus menjadi rival-nya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang kini telah hancur. Pemuda yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya karena sebuah dendam. Pemuda yang selalu membuat hatinya jengkel. Pemuda yang meremehkannya di saat mereka berlatih. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut raven dan mata onyx seperti warna langit yang sedang dipandangnya kini.

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak menyangkal bahwa dia sangat, sangat merindukan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia berharap agar pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tetap mengingatnya walaupun sekilas. Ya, hanya sekilas tentang dirinya.

Sejenak ia berpikir, mengapa ia tak bisa membawa pulang orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya? Mengapa ia begitu lemah? Mengapa?

Pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya sakit. Dan rasa sakit itu tak bisa hilang dengan mudah. Naruto membenci Sasuke? Tidak, tak ada kebencian dalam hatinya. Ia berbohong jika ia berkata ia membenci seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia berbohong dan maksud dari perkataannya itu adalah sebaliknya.

Tatapan mata biru yang sendu itu tetap terpajang di wajah tan-nya. Sesaat angin malam menyentuh pori-pori kulitnya. Tapi tak dirasakannya angin dingin itu.

Sebegitu dalamkah perasaannya?

"Naruto." Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang sedang terjadi. Seseorang mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda pirang yang tak merespon kedatangannya. Tak ada senyuman. Tak ada cengiran lebar di wajah tan milik pemuda itu.

Yang dilihat pemuda dengan senyum palsunya itu hanyalah kesepian. Kesepian yang melanda teman setim-nya. Walaupun ia belum lama menjadi anggota baru dalam kelompok 7, ia mengerti. Sai mengerti bahwa pemuda Uzumaki yang ada di dekatnya saat ini sangat membutuhkan missing-nin itu. Seseorang yang telah membuat Naruto merasakan penyesalan karenanya.

Benci?

Sai, tak merasakannya.

Kesal?

Sai tak merasakannya.

Senang?

Tidak.

Sedih?

Ia juga tak merasakannya.

Pemuda yang tak memiliki emosi ini tak bisa merasakan itu semua. Tapi di saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto, semua berubah. Perlahan, ia tahu makna dari kata-kata tersebut. "Naruto,"

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil. Kemana pikiran sang Uzumaki?

Sebegitu besarnyakah rasa sayang Naruto pada pemuda berpantat ayam itu?

Sebegitu besarkah perasaan rindu itu sehingga ia tak memperhatikan panggilan Sai?

Sebegitu besarkah kepeduliannya pada pemuda raven itu?

"Naruto!" Nada yang ditekan itu membuat sang Uzumaki menoleh ke arah Sai. Dan itu membuatnya bingung.

Sai? Memanggilnya?

"Apa?" Kali ini Naruto menjawab dengan nada sinis tanpa melihat Sai.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Mata onyx milik Sai menatap pemuda pirang yang masih menatap ke arah langit itu.

"Tanya saja. Jangan basa-basi," ujarnya masih tak menatap pemuda dari pasukan 'hi' tersebut. "aku tak suka orang yang basa-basi dan mengatakan hal yang tidak kumengerti." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ano, Naruto, apa kau merindukan pemuda itu?"

Perhatian Naruto kini terarah pada Sai. Mata birunya menyiratkan rasa bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Pemuda katamu?"

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kau tahu 'kan? Pasti kau tahu, Naruto."

"Hahaha..." Yang dilihat Sai hanya tawa pahit yang menusuk hatinya.

Mengapa begini? Mengapa dirinya peduli pada pemuda yang ceroboh ini? Mengapa ada rasa sakit di hatinya saat melihat tawa pahit di wajah tan pemuda itu?

"...Aku memang merindukannya, Sai. Sangat merindukannya. Haha..." Kalimat itu berakhir dengan senyuman yang sama. Pahit.

"Oh, begitu."

"..."

Diam. Pemuda bermata indah itu hanya terdiam. Pandangan matanya lagi-lagi menatap sang langit malam. Kini senyuman terkembang di wajah tan itu. "Aku menyesal," Ada jeda dari kalimat yang ia katakan. "...menyesal karena tak bisa membawanya pulang ke Konoha."

"Naruto," Lagi. Sai memanggil nama yang sama.

"Jadikan aku sebagai pengganti dirinya,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mata biru itu menatap mata onyx Sai dengan tatapan aneh. Ia tak tahu maksud dari permintaan teman baru setim-nya itu.

Dia meminta dirinya untuk menggantikan Sasuke? Jangan berharap. Jangan terlalu berharap.

"Yang kumaksud adalah... kau menjadikanku sebagai pengganti Uchiha itu,"

"Maksudmu Sasuke? Haha... Kau gila. Itu tak mungkin. Kau tak 'kan pernah bisa menggantikannya. Tak 'kan pernah bisa."

"Kenapa tak mungkin? Kau tak bisa karena kau tak ingin,"

"Kau dan dia jauh berbeda. Dia Sasuke dan seorang Teme sedangkan kau adalah Sai. Kalian berbeda. Haha..."

"Alasanmu tak masuk akal. Aku mungkin... menyukaimu, Naruto. Ya, mungkin aku merasakan perasaan itu."

Mata biru itu menatap tak percaya pemuda yang kini menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyum palsu yang biasanya dilihat, tapi itu senyuman yang berbeda dan tak dibuat-buat. Itu senyuman yang sesungguhnya dari seorang Sai.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa melakukannya. Menggantikanmu sebagai si Baka-Teme. Itu... mustahil," Cengiran lebar terkembang di wajah tan Naruto. "kau adalah Sai dan dia adalah Sasuke. Yang kutahu seorang Sai itu sering berkata pedas dan selalu tersenyum di depan semuanya. Walaupun senyumanmu itu adalah senyum palsu. Sedangkan dia, si Sasuke itu, dia seseorang yang bodoh, dingin, menyebalkan, egois, brengsek, keras kepala, berambisi besar, dan sebagainya yang semacam dengan itu semua. Aku kesal karena sifatnya. Aku..."

"Kau bohong jika kau membencinya. Kau sangat menyayanginya, Naruto. Aku tahu itu,"

"Hm, menurutmu begitu, ya? Ikatanku dengannya mungkin melebihi ikatan sebagai saudara. Tapi baginya... bagi si Sasuke itu... Akh! Merumitkan,"

"Walau aku tak bisa menjadi dirinya ataupun berbeda dengannya, aku tetap menyukaimu, Naruto. Sebagai teman atau mungkin lebih,"

"Yah... Kuharap begitu. Sai, tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu, Sai adalah seorang pemuda bermulut pedas yang kukenal di tim 7 ini. Dan satu lagi kau hampir sama brengseknya dengan si Baka-Teme itu."

Sai tak membalas. Yang ada hanyalah wajah dengan emosi yang berbeda. Senyum kecil menghias wajah putih pucat itu. Dan dari pemuda pirang cengiran lebarlah sebagai balasannya.

"Ya, mungkin aku tak 'kan pernah bisa menggantikan dirinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bagimu, Naruto."

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
